Foreigner Forgotten
by MutsyTiger
Summary: A girl who doesn't have the ability to telepathize like the rest of her kind. She arrives in a new world, meeting new people, and is given a new name. Who knows what awaits her? I don't own Fairy Tail or the image to the left.


**A/N: _Bold/italics - Flashback_**

 _Italics - Thoughts_

 **Faces = Later...**

* * *

I'm what they call "disabled" or "handicapped." No one understands how it feels like. No one but me.

" _ **Telepathy is so stupid!"**_

At least no one could hear me. They're too busy telepathizing to their friends and family, while I'm here with no one.

" _ **You have no right. Someone who doesn't have this ability—they have no right."**_

There's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with it at all...right?

" _ **You're just...**_ **different** _ **."**_

I jolted in surprise as someone waved their hands in front of my face. _Huh?_ I faced the direction in which the unknown hand came from.

Oh. It's just my own hand. Why am I here again?

I sat up. _The bed...it's cold._ Or maybe it's just me.

 **( -_-)...**

You know that feeling when you just don't wanna wake up? Well, that's the feeling I have right now. But when I _did_ wake up, this is what I saw.

I was laying on top of a very, very green hill with a freaking _castle_ just a little ways from there.

 _Just_ what _the heck is going on here?!_ I stared in awe at the fairy tale-ish landscape. Flowers of all colors everywhere with so many people and—is that a festival?! What happened to my boring apartment and my plain white bedroom?

And that's when I heard something. It wasn't a noise like what those robots back home made or what those computers and machines sounded like when you threw them at the wall. _No_ , it was the sound of...what was it?

I looked for the source of this loud, continuous racket, and look what I found. It came from where the people were. Just what was making that noise? And why were those people moving their mouths so much? Are all of them just chewing gum really fast with their mouths open?

I wanted to investigate some more before someone grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards them. It was a guy. A guy with spiky, _pink_ hair. What the heck was he wearing? It looked like something from those video games called...uh, Street Fighter? I don't know, because I don't play video games.

Anyway, Pink Guy opened his mouth and a sound came out from it. Just what is with these people? Are they using tape recorders while eating food? I don't understand anything at all… But this noise, it was nothing like music. Its pitch came high and low, getting a little closer to its peak, then dropping back down again. Was it...was it coming from this man?

I decided to ask him as he was making those sounds, so I waved my hands in front of his face, pointed at me, then made a few hand signs that read, "Where's that noise coming from?" The man watched intently, looking confused. He made another noise and looked at me.

 _C'mon, I can't understand what all of these noises are about, but just answer me with a hand sign already so I can find out!_ As a person who doesn't have the ability to use telepathy, I can only use hand signs.

Another sound came out, and then another. He crossed his arms in frustration and sighed, then grabbed my hand and ran towards the festival filled with the people.

 _Wait, I can't make hand signs like this!_ After trying to leave his grip, it grew even tighter. After a few minutes I eventually gave up and followed him to wherever he would be taking me.

Later, we arrived at what seemed to be a closed down shop. Pink Guy ignored the sign which read "Closed" and opened the door to enter. A bell jingled in welcoming while cool air brushed against my skin.

Another man appeared, this time smaller and older. He, as well, made a noise to Pink Guy while Pink Guy replied with a grunt. The old man went back inside to another room then came out with a beaker filled with clear liquid that looked like water. Pink Guy took the liquid, grabbed my chin, and poured the whole thing into my mouth which caught me by surprise. I didn't even need to swallow. It just went right down my throat. I could taste something like iron. Something similar to...blood. But that smell. The smell was coming from the beaker. It wasn't the smell of blood.

Shocked, I yelled, "What did you just put in my mouth!" I was, yet again, surprised. Now _I_ was making sounds.

"W-What?" I slapped my mouth. " _I'm_ making noises now?"

"You okay?" it was Pink Guy who asked. "I hope I didn't get any in your eye, because that would've literally destroyed them!"

I froze, " _Destroyed_ my _eye_...?" I glared at him, "You could've made me go blind, idiot!"

"Hey, hey, who's the idiot who didn't know how to talk?" Pink Guy retorted, scowling. "Who the hell doesn't know how to talk?"

"I don't know what you mean by talk, but-" I stopped myself. "Wait...I can make sounds, but how can I understand you?"

"It's from the stuff Gramps gave you," Pink Guy replied. "Um...so...how did it taste?"

I shivered, "It...it tasted exactly like blood...but…what was that smell coming from it? It smelled nothing like blood."

Pink Guy raised an eyebrow, looked at the beaker, then took a whiff, "Uh, let's see… Caffeine...cocoa...mocha...what was that word again, Gramps?"

"Coffee, Natsu," the old man facepalmed and sighed. "Well, miss, if you would, could you please tell us your name?"

"Name…?" I shook my head. "I… What exactly is this...name?"

Natsu looked dumbfounded, "You're the most pea-brained person I've ever met in my whole entire life."

"Be quiet, Natsu."

Natsu nodded while making a "zip" motion on his mouth, locking with it a "key," and throwing the "key" into his mouth while gulping it down.

"Good," the old man nodded in approval. "Anyway, miss, my name is Makarov." He shook my hand.

 _These people's ways of doing things are absurd._

"Since you do not know what a name is, I shall explain it to you," he smiled warmly. "I'm guessing you must've been a very lonely child."

Sadness enveloped me, "Yes…I guess you could say that."

 **( -_-)...**

"So, names from where you come from are numbers and letters?"

"Yes, mine is AK-74," I grinned proudly.

Natsu busted out in laughter, "Bwahahahahahaha! Your name is, pfft, AK-74?!"

I blushed in embarrassment, "W-What's so funny?!"

Makarov chuckled, "Um, Ak-74 is the name of a gun, miss."

I pouted in embarrassment, "Well, I never knew! I might as well find a new one-"

"Lucy!" Natsu interrupted. "Your name...your new name could be Lucy!"

"Lucy?" I echoed.

"Yeah, Lucy!" Natsu beamed. "It's a pretty name. It suits you."

I flushed. Just how many times is Natsu going to make me feel like this? "Th-Thank y-"

"Oh, and don't forget to get new clothes. Yours are a bit...messed up," Natsu snickered. "I love those stars!"

"These are my favorite pajamas! But I do need new clothes…"

"Well, why don't you go do some shopping with Natsu now? I'll be here if you need me, alright?" Makarov shooed us out the door, gave us a wicked grin, then locked it.

"...You're coming with me Natsu."

"For what?"

"Oh, it's nothing important. I just want you to accompany me, okay? Be my bodyguard or something."

He wrinkled his nose, "Okay…?"

 _Oh, he is going to_ hate _what I'm about to do._

 **(-_- )...**

"You're so sneaky, Lucy."

"How so?"

"You made me go shopping with you so that I would have to carry all of your stuff!" you could see Natsu's vein pop out while everyone stared at him as we walked with the five heavy bags he was carrying. I managed to get a clean blue hoodie and a white skater skirt to go with it. It was such a hassle getting Natsu to even give me money for the clothes. "You even used all of my money!"

"Well, where else would I get money?" I said.

"Somewhere besides me."

I huffed, "Let's just go back to where you found me, then we'll do this...talk."

"We're already talking, dumbo," Natsu stuck his tongue out.

"Fine, then let's go to that bench, I have some questions to ask you."

"Yes!" Natsu zoomed to the bench while I was still thirty meters away.

"Wait for me, idiot!" I walked faster.

"Try to be faster, slowpoke!" Natsu called.

As I arrived at the bench, I said sarcastically, "Well, _sorry_ for being so _slow_."

Natsu moved the plastic shopping bags on the bench and patted the seat next to him, "Here!"

I gladly took the seat and turned towards him, "Now, let's begin with the questions."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, first of all, what is this place called?" I wondered.

"You go here and you don't know what the place is called? Yeesh, as I thought, you're just a-"

"Just answer!" I fumed.

Natsu laughed, "Alright, alright! Well, to answer your question, we're in the town of _Magnolia_."

"Magnolia?" I smiled. "That's the name of one of my favorite flowers!"

"Well, there are more flowers here than the magnolia," Natsu said knowingly.

"Of course I know that!" I raised an eyebrow. "But, I have another question."

"Well, what is it?"

I took a deep breath, "How did you come up with my name...'Lucy'...?"

"Your name?" he scratched his head. "Well...it means 'light' right? You remind me of it. Like a light that can bring others happiness."

I reddened, "Is—is that what you really think of me?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" Natsu grinned.

 _Aww~ He's so sweet..._

"Since you know _nothing_ about Magnolia..."

A vein popped. _I take that back. He's an obnoxious, annoying, insensitive moron!_

"Purr~"

"Eh?" I looked down to my ankle. I gasped. "A blue cat?!"

"Happy!" Natsu cried out, hugging the cute little feline creature.

"Happy?" I repeated.

Natsu nodded, "This little guy is mine. I named him 'Happy!'"

"He...he's cute," I complimented.

"You'll see him a lot. Here, wanna pet 'im?" he handed the kitty to me.

I cradled him into my arms. _Wow, his fur is so silky and smooth..._ I stroked the softness of his head.

"He likes you, Lucy!" Natsu pointed to Happy's face. He was sleeping. Relaxing.

"Well, I like him too!" I gently pet him. "You're just too kawaii, Happy~" I hummed a relaxing tune. Happy meowed, then yawned. _He's just too adorable!_

Natsu frowned, crossing his arms, "C'mon, Lucy, you're leaving me out! Why can't _I_ get a hug, too?"

"Eh?!" I faced him. "Y-You, you want a hug?!"

Natsu nodded with those puppy eyes of his, "Pretty please with a Happy on top?" And Happy just at that moment, literally climbed on top of his head. _Oh my God, I literally_ cannot _resist. But I've never hugged a guy before..._

"Fine then, here," I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his neck while he, around my waist. "Umm...this is fine now right?" I tried to release his grip on me.

"C'mon, Lucy, just a little longer! You smell good," he sniffed my neck.

"Okay, we're done!" I pushed him away. "I still have some more questions to ask."

"So, what is it?" Natsu stared while letting Happy rest on his lap.

"How can we talk?"

"Well, you see, Lucy, we have these things called mouths and lungs which is where air comes through, which lets us use it to-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! But, where I come from, people only telepathize," I felt confused.

Natsu looked startled at the word, "T-Telepathize? What's that?"

I smirked, "Well, Natsu, we use our heads to communicate with our minds depending on what we think about and what we want to say to another person, then we can telepathize!" Although I can't telepathize at all.

"Ahh…" Natsu nodded in understanding. "I get it."

"Surprisingly," I muttered.

"What was that?!" Natsu scrunched his face up.

"Nothing!" I scurried away behind a tree. "You heard nothing~!"

* * *

 **Message 1 - Hello readers! I hope you're having a good day!**

 **Message 2 - I probably won't be that active and will only write when I feel like it, but you _can_ look forward to these if you like it!**

 **Message 3 - Leave a review so that I know if I should fix something that I missed! I'm not exactly the best writer out there. I promise I'll give reviews to every single fanfic chapter that I read if you do :)**


End file.
